Happy Things
by aokuro
Summary: Don't mess with them, they're partner in crime. ・・・ AU, Kise/Kuroko


**Title: Happy Things**

**Pairing: Kise/Kuroko; This chapter: Haizaki/Kuroko in sight**

**Sums: **Don't mess with them, they're partner in crime.

**Warning: **M-rated for violence... and some sexiness.

—

_"Let's make love under the pouring rain. Let's kill our enemies. Let's set a fire to our friends' houses. Let's do happy things forever and ever and ever."_

—

It was wet, and hot, and soft.

Haizaki moaned into the kiss he shared with Kuroko. The petite man beneath him was squirming, putting his arms around the grey haired male's neck, deepening the kiss. Until Haizaki pulled himself away—but not too far away, their lips were still touching anyway—and smirked on Kuroko's small pink lips which were opening a little for air. Their breaths were mingled.

"Can't believe you ditch that idiot Ryouta and go for me, nice choice," he said as he licked Kuroko's lips slowly, drawing line with the tip of his tongue. The baby blue haired male's lips were twitching.

It took a moment for Kuroko to comment to that.

"He is an idiot indeed." His breath was hitched when Haizaki slipped his hand inside his shirt and began to touch his soft skin.

Haizaki kissed his cheek and then licked his earlobe. "Your skin is so soft," he whispered before he bit it softly.

"Ahn!" Kuroko squirmed a bit when a cold hand touched his nipple and the other hand was caressing his thigh, his mouth was on Kuroko's neck, biting, licking, and sucking. "H-Haizaki-kun…"

"Yeees?" Haizaki spoke teasingly.

Kuroko touched his cheeks. Haizaki looked into his clear eyes, smirk was still on his face, but it quickly faded away when he saw a silhouette from the corner of his eyes. Then he turned his head and saw someone standing right beside the bedside.

"Huh?" Haizaki raised one of his eyebrows when he saw the person standing than, that person was none other than Kise Ryouta. "What? Ow… the broken guy is here."

"Ryouta?" Kuroko gasped.

"How did you get here?" Haizaki asked as his hands were still lingering and groping Kuroko beneath him. He was showing off, in Ryouta's eyes.

Kise glared darkly at him. "I'm here since the beginning." He clenched his fists. "And I have Tetsuya's apartment key."

"I see." His smirk was getting wider. "Tetsuya," Haizaki called as he ran his hand across the male's cheek. "I think your ex-lover hasn't moved on," he said as he began to close the gap between their lips.

"Hn."

Kise inhaled deeply, body shaking wildly as his glare intensified before he lurched forward and grabbed Haizaki's collar before the man's lips touched Kuroko's. He pushed him off of Kuroko, threw him onto the ground, and punched him straight on the face.

"I'll kill you." Kise gritted his teeth. "And seeing you touching my Tetsuya only adds fuel to the fire, and makes my intention clearer."

Haizaki rubbed his sore cheek before he faced Kise. "Slow down, dude. Easy, he's not your boyfriend anymore. What's wrong with me devouring your ex? You two are strangers now, right? This is not the first time I did it too," Haizaki laughed.

"My… ex? Heh…" Kise chuckled. He put his hand inside his jacket's pocket and took out a gun, holding it in front of Haizaki's forehead. Haizaki's eyes were widened. Kuroko casually got up from his laying position on the bed and then fixed his shirt. Haizaki looked at Kuroko who was closing his spread legs and covering his lower region with blanket. If he wasn't in this situation, he would admire the younger male's legs.

"He told me that you two were not lovers anymore!" Haizaki shouted, pointing at Kuroko.

"You're so delusional," Kise said.

"Ryouta…" Kuroko rolled his eyes. "You idiot."

"Why are you calling me an idiot?" Kise protested and turned his head at him.

"Because you are." Kuroko sighed.

"Y-you two are…" Haizaki began, but he didn't end his sentence as Kise turned his head to him once more. He gulped when Kise smiled.

"Surprise!" Kise said with a smirk as he pulled the trigger.

—

Kuroko moaned softly when Kise slide a warm hand on his back, tracing the softness of his pale skin that was being washed by the droplets of water from the shower above them. Kise kissed his forehead as he cupped Kuroko's bottom, caressing and pinching it softly, earning a moan from his lover.

"Pervert," Kuroko commented.

Kise only chuckled as he hoisted him up and made the shorter male yelped. Kuroko warped his legs around the taller one's waist instantly. He touched his blond hair, stroking it as they looked at each other's eyes.

"Tell me," Kise spoke as he pressed Kuroko on the wall of the shower. Kuroko hissed when his back hit the cold tiles. Kise whispered right next to his ear, blowing his hot breath on it. "How far did he go?" he asked.

"Mm… a kiss," Kuroko answered. "Open mouthed."

Kuroko could hear his hitched breath before the man kissed his lips hungrily. The kiss lasted for more than a minute before they separated. A strand of saliva connecting their departing tongues before it was hit by a water droplet.

"And?" Kise asked again between his breaths.

"Only that. Nothing much," Kuroko said. "He also groped me here and there and marked me on the neck, but—Ryouta…" Kuroko bit his bottom lip when the older male immediately groped his body and kissed his neck. Kuroko moaned when he felt a digit of Kise's fingers entered him slowly.

"That's not 'nothing much', Tetsuya! That's what you call 'too much'!" Kise frowned.

"It's your fault for coming in late."

Kise groaned, his head was boiling and he felt like it was going to explode in anger when he saw a nearly invisible bruise on his lover's neck. He bit Kuroko's neck and left a deeper mark on it to cover the one Haizaki made.

"Idiot, you're deepening it!" Kuroko insulted and squirmed in Kise's grip. He forgot how Kise's fingers entered him, he couldn't feel it. It was only one, and suddenly it was three. And he accidentally hit the spot when he squirmed. He gripped Kise's shoulders and moaned onto his blond hair.

"Tch." Kise groaned once more before he pulled his fingers out and lowered his lover's body on his hard on.

—

Kuroko stepped out of the bathroom and stopped towelling his wet hair, he stood right in front of the door when he saw blood splattered across the carpeted floor of his bedroom. He sighed as he turned his eyes to the source of the red liquid, Haizaki, who was lying beside his bed, eyes and mouth opened. He couldn't even describe how the bullet destroyed that head.

He jumped a little from his spot in a surprise when a pair of arms sneaked their way around his waist, warping him in an embrace from behind. Kuroko turned his head and saw Kise's smiling face. Kise kissed him lightly on the lips.

"You look good in my shirt," he commented as he put a hand on the hem of the shirt Kuroko wore, sliding up and down the half covered thigh.

"Pervert!" Kuroko slapped his lingering hand.

Kise laughed softly. "You've said the same thing four times during sex, you know," Kise whispered behind his ear.

"Because that's what you are."

Kise chuckled and let go of him when Kuroko wiggled and pried his hands off. Kuroko walked to his closet and pulled out a pair of trousers and a jacket.

"You're gonna cover it? No fun," Kise whined.

"We need to get out from this place quickly," Kuroko said, sliding into his pants and jacket.

Kise looked at the corpse on the carpet. The man he killed just an hour ago. "How about Shougo-kun's corpse?" Kise asked.

"What do you think?" Kuroko asked back, fixing his jacket.

They looked at each other and then Kise broke the eye contact and laughed.

"Just leave him here." He smiled. "We'll never be here anymore, anyway," he said quietly.

Kuroko smiled and walked toward him and Kise opened his arms, letting Kuroko hug him.

—

**To be continued**

—

Might be discontinued because of reasons ;w;

scratch-_because I'm that kind of author_-scratch


End file.
